


Window dressing

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kissing, One Shot, Scheming, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Sansa can't get enough of staring at Jon Snow when he visits the Starks to help out with yard work. This time she accidentally confesses to checking him out. Turns out she's not the only one who's been looking.  They share a lovely moment alone in the house.Meanwhile Margaery and the Stark siblings can't wait for these two dorks to finally hook up.





	Window dressing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi!

Sansa pressed her nose to the glass pane. Discreetly, of course. Jon Snow had been raking leaves for the past hour and this was the first time she’d peeked, so really the universe owed her a medal. Besides, she had the house to herself, so she could gawk without worrying about getting caught.

The view wasn’t quite as enticing as the summer months, when he mowed the lawn shirtless, but she wasn’t picky.

How could he turn pushing a rake around into a sexy activity? The henley. Definitely the grey henley. Or maybe it was the way Jon’s muscles bunched under his shirt. Jon wasn’t particular about clothes - she’d patched holes in a few flannels for him - and he probably wandered into the shop and picked up the first vaguely warm shirt he saw. Never mind that it was tight around the shoulders.

Sansa wanted to pour him a mug of hot cocoa, maybe bring him a tray of the sugar cookies she’d frosted and…

What? Make him juggle a beverage and a plate while he awkwardly thanked his best friend’s little sister? Sansa sighed and settled back in at the kitchen table. At least she could make some progress on her history homework.  She jumped out of her chair when Jon walked in.

"Sorry,” Jon said, ducking his head. “Need more garbage bags. I’ll be out of your way in a minute, I know you’re studying.”

"Hey! I - I was just watching you from the window.” _Get a grip, Sansa_.

“Okay,” Jon said slowly, “…uh, did you need the leaves raked differently?” He rubbed the back of his neck. His shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of skin above his jeans. Christ, he was criminally handsome.  This was  _so_  unfair. “I can make the piles smaller?”

 _Yes_ ,  _please_ ,  _thank_   _you_. There were a variety of graceful exits from this conversation but her brain was determined to plow forward.

“No, it’s…I like to watch you when you work.”

Sansa wanted to bury her head in her hands. She was eighteen, not some forty year old housewife on a sitcom. What the hell was wrong with her? Where had her filter gone?

Jon froze. “Is that why you kept bringing me water when I mowed the lawn?”

She'd hoped she hadn't been too obvious over the summer when she’d handed him a bottle of water, but she’d also been able to hide behind the excuse of checking on Bran and Rickon playing in the sprinkler. So maybe she’d flushed when his fingers brushed hers.

Jon took a step towards her. “Sansa, you don’t need to make up excuses to talk to me. Or, uh, to…”

“Stare at you?”

His lopsided smile made her stomach flip. “You definitely don’t need to make excuses about that. I, uh….I’m flattered you noticed. I notice you a lot too?” He winced. “Okay, that sounded creepy.”

“It’s all right,” Sansa said. “I think we’re the same level of creepy. Or, you know…“

"Awkward?” Jon offered. The half-playful, half-hopeful way he said it boosted her confidence.

She put her hands on her hips. “I am not awkward Jon Snow. I am very smooth. Which is why I’m about to tell you that you have a leaf stuck behind your ear. So I can try to casually pet your hair.”

“It’s gonna work, if it makes you feel better,” Jon said.

Sansa let out a shaky laugh. “It does.” She plucked the leaf from his curls. Jon leaned into her touch. His hair was like rough silk and his eyes were dark and _damn_ she wanted to kiss him.

Jon took a deep breath. “So, you don’t have leaves anywhere, but can I still tuck your hair behind your ear?”

“That’s the best you can do?” Sansa teased.

Jon rested his forehead on hers. He was so close, taking up her whole view, overwhelming her senses. “I want to kiss you, but I’m terrified to try?”

Sansa swallowed. _Yes please._ “It’s gonna work, if it makes you feel better.”

Jon smiled. "It does." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he swept his thumb over her cheekbone. He tilted her chin and brushed his lips over hers gently. Gently lasted all of about five seconds before she moaned and Jon cupped the back of her head and god she would have done this sooner if she’d known Jon could make her toes curl just by kissing her.

They broke apart, panting. Sansa’s head was spinning. She trailed her fingers down his chest. “So um…the spare bedroom's free.”

“Way ahead of you.”

“Wait, what?”

Jon grinned. “You’re not the only one who fantasizes about what we’d do alone in the house.”

***

Margaery checked on the three Stark kids in the back seat. Rickon wasn’t scrawling with markers on Bran’s face anymore, so she counted that as a win. He was tugging on Arya’s sleeve instead. Arya gave him a distracted swat.

Margaery glanced over at Robb in the driver’s seat. He was staring straight ahead, frowning slightly. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel. No wonder. They were packed in the car like sardines, and Robb had groused about this plan from the beginning. 

“Can we go home? It’s been five hoooours,” Rickon whined.

“Three,” Margaery said automatically. “Just a little longer, all right, kids?”

Bran leaned forward. “I don’t mind-”

“Of course you don’t, you’re such a sweet boy.” Margaery patted Bran’s hand.

“But won’t they figure it out? Running out for groceries does  _not_  take this long.”

Arya scoffed. “We can count on Sansa to not be her usual type A self during Operation Hookup. At least that’s what Marg thinks. I’m not dwelling on it.”

Margaery ignored them as a message popped up on her phone. “Yes! Squealing smiling text from Sansa received.”

Arya crossed her arms. “Took them long enough.”

“I hope they didn’t eat all the sugar cookies,” Rickon said.

“I’m glad they’re happy,” Bran murmured.

“Will Jon stop brooding now?” Arya asked. “‘Cause that’s what I was getting out of this deal.”

“Me too,” Robb said. “Still gonna kill him if he hurts Sansa. Why the hell didn’t he tell me anyway?”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “I can’t imagine why he didn’t confide in you. Relax, dear. When Jon finally confessed to me, he called Sansa a princess and the girl of his dreams. I’m pretty sure he’d punch anyone who mistreated her.”

“How did you know he’d make a move, Marg?” Bran asked.

“Yeah his whole act has been moping and pining and being extra stupid,” Arya muttered.

“Honestly, I don't think he did.” Margaery tapped her finger to her lips. “But I knew Sansa would. She drools every time Jon wears that grey henley, plus he’s doing manual labor? Poor girl didn’t stand a chance.”

“I think I felt better not knowing,” Robb grumbled.

Margaery smiled at him. “Big brothers usually do.”

Robb sighed theatrically. “Okay, but we’re taking the long way home. Jon’s walking out of that house before I walk in.”

“You’re gonna have to see them kissing eventually,” Bran pointed out.

Robb huffed. “Yeah but like…not today, all right?”

Margaery laced Robb’s fingers with hers. “It’ll be lovely to see them together.”

“As long as they hide their weirdo sexy times,” Arya muttered.

“That’s probably for the best,” Margaery said thoughtfully. “Jon seems like he’d be into costumes.”

Robb nearly swerved off the road.


End file.
